1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to multi-pin, shielded cable connectors and, more specifically, to a device for terminating the cable shield to the connector back shell.
2. Background of the Invention
Electrical and electronic wiring and circuits designed for operation in a relatively strong electromagnetic environment generally require an enclosure having an uninterrupted conductive surface. Such an enclosure is called a "shield." Unless an opening or aperture in the shield is of a special configuration, it will seriously degrade the effectiveness of the shield.
Maintaining a shielded enclosure around a system made up of separate units or sub-assemblies require connectors between the shield cables. Generally, a single connector houses several shielded cables that are grouped together as a larger cable.
Conventionally, the method in terminating a cable shield to its connector is to cut and trim the shield, solder on a wire, or "pigtail," and connect the shield to a dedicated pin terminal. Another similarly configured pin terminated in the mating connector mates with this terminal to connect the shields.
There are a number of disadvantages to prior art methods. The practice illustrated above almost invariably exposes the cables to the electromagnetic environment, thus degrading the entire system enclosure. Also, prior art methods are not readily adaptable to automatic production techniques.
Therefore, it is desirable to have cable shield termination device that does not introduce any significant loss of shielding integrity. It is further desirable that such a device be applicable to automated mechanical assembly methods.